


All Tied Up

by slashersmasherlover



Category: Child's Play | Chucky (Movies 1998-2017)
Genre: F/F, Smut, plot? I don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover
Relationships: Tiffany Valentine/Reader, Tiffany Valentine/You
Kudos: 12





	All Tied Up

You were sitting on a chair, hands and hips bound, with a lacey cloth covering your eyes. You rubbed your thighs together in anticipation. Tiffany had promised to surprise you, and you couldn’t wait for her to touch you.

Suddenly, a finger brushed your clit and you whimpered. It disappeared almost as soon as it appeared, and reappeared on your breast.

“P-please.” It came out a soft whine.

“I’ve barely gotten started and you’re begging already? Bet you’re already dripping like the little slut you are.” That earned another small whimper from you.

Despite her condescending tone, Tiffany indulged you by squeezing and pinching your breasts. It felt so good, and then you felt a tongue move from one side of your collarbone to the next. You let out a loud moan. Then her touch disappeared for what seemed like several minutes. “W-where are y-“ you were interrupted mid-question when she plunged a finger inside your dripping hole. She just left it in there, smirking at your attempts to fuck yourself on it before pulling it out and shoving it into your open mouth. You sucked, moaning around her finger in the hopes that she would give you some form of relief.

But Tiffany moved away and started to touch herself while moaning your name and taunting you. You licked your lips and rubbed your thighs together again, hoping to get some relief from the aching between your legs.

She quickly and gently moved the chair into a position where your back was on the floor and sat on your face. “If you eat me out real good, I’ll give you what you want, sweetface.” Determined to please her, you whipped out your tongue and started licking and sucking at Tiffany’s dripping cunt. After a couple long minutes, she came on your face.

“I’m gonna move you to the bed now, but you’ll still be tied up for me, okay?” After leaving you on the bed for a few minutes she came back with a strap-on. “You’ve been such a patient little slut for me, so I’m gonna give you what you want,” she cooed before slamming into you. You loudly moaned her name as she pounded into you, getting even louder when she started rubbing your clit.

“You gonna cum for me, sweetface?”


End file.
